


Kiss me, like you wanna be loved.

by shudderssea



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, descriptions, hannas bias for finn coming through STRONG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 13:12:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18692170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shudderssea/pseuds/shudderssea
Summary: Where the Splyce Vipers like kissing each other.





	Kiss me, like you wanna be loved.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Golden_Viper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Viper/gifts).



> This was written for the April Fic Exchange, and I had so much fun!  
> Even though I exceeded the Word Limit a bit, i still had so much fin writing this, i just really really enjoyed it.
> 
> Thanks to phoenixsigns, who organized this, and thanks that i got to write for one of my favourite Teams (and one of my fave persons hee hee)

**Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love ******

******Or: The Splyce Vipers all have different preferences when it comes to kissing. ******** **

Andreis favourite kisses are the ones he gets when he and Jørgen are cuddling; arms wrapped around each other, resting in the Midlaners lap, on the couch or his bed- he mostly gets them at night, when they‘re both tired out from a long day of scrims and SoloQ, when they‘re both winding down and ready to go to bed. That‘s when he gets those kisses, when Jørgen sneaks into his room, under his duvets and blankets, and presses kiss after kiss against his neck, his throat, his cheeks and his forehead.  
If it‘s been a particular good day, Jørgen sometimes stays the night and the soft kisses turn into lingering ones, against lips and across his shoulders. He likes those kisses, but his favourite ones are the ones he gets just after the break of night, the soft, little kisses.  
Andrei could get lost in those kisses, and sometimes he does, on bad nights, where he curls around Jørgen and loses himself in soft reassurances and pecks against his cheek, kisses that cover up tears- yes, those types of kisses are definitely his favourites.

Sebastians favourite type of kisses are the Ones that Anders presses just under his ear, arms wrapped around him from behind, watching him play SoloQ lazily, commenting on his Jungle Route or how he would gank this and this match-up. When he then manages to pull-off a successful gank, even though his lane is Ashe-Soraka against Ezreal-Thresh- when he manages to still gank such a lane, then Anders leans forward and presses a kiss onto the sensitive skin under his ear, with a small smile that Sebastian can feel so close to his skin; he‘s busy with his game, so he can‘t turn around and kiss Anders, but he can smile and mumble to his Co-Jungler.  
When he messes the gank up, Anders bites into his sensitive skin there, nibbles at it until Sebastian either shushes him to go away, he can‘t concentrate like that, or until Sebastian turns into a blubbering mess and blushes- needless to say, Sebastian likes the soft kisses he gets way more than the red blush and the teasing of his teammates when he stutters out that Anders should better take his leave, Jesus Maria. He might like being turned into a mess, with sweet marks against his skin, but during the games he much prefers the kisses. 

Jørgens favourite kisses are the Ones Finn gives to him when they meet again after the break, after a long time, when they meet each other again and fall into each other with the easiness of long-time partners and excitement of, still, young men. Those are kisses in which Finn lifts his hands up to his mouth and presses kisses along each knuckle, on the tip of each finger, onto his hand with his cheeky smile that Jørgen loves so, so much. Finn takes his time kissing both his hand, before daintily pressing two singular kisses on his pulse, paired with a trusting smile and oh-so big eyes; that is the cue for Jørgen to put both his hands onto Finns cheeks and pull his Beloved to him, press kiss after kiss onto his lips, until they part with giddiness and glee that only they can spark in each other.  
Finn repeats the kisses against his hands, when they‘re cold or when they‘re in bed, next to each other and exchanging declarations of how much they love each other, and how much they miss laying next to each other every night, and how many nights they‘ve got together before one of them needs to leave again.  
When they part, Finn kisses his lips, and when they meet again, he kisses his hands- hand kisses are reserved for meeting his Love, so they are Jørgens favourites. Always. 

Ales favourite kisses are the Ones that linger on his lips, the soft skin of his neck, his shoulders and his arms; his favourite kisses are the Ones that he can still feel hours after Marek has left his room again, to play SoloQ or annoy someone into going out with him. He loves those kisses that leave invisible marks, because while no one else can see the kisses, while no one else knows that he‘s taken, he knows it, feels it in the softness of Mareks gaze, in the feeling he gets in his gut when he runs his fingers over one of the many spots Marek kissed.  
They‘re his favourites, when they meet in the depths of night, under the stars and the moon; Ales has moved out, now, so Marek rings the doorbell every night and sneaks into his room, where they wind against each other, and where lingering kisses crash against his spine and skin- he could stay like that forever, with Marek wrapped around him and with those invisible yet so clearly there imprints.  
In the morning, Marek always leaves, with a soft kiss to Ales lips, and a small smile on that pretty face- but his last kiss always carries the promise of more to come, at night, and that‘s a good enough promise, if nothing else. 

Olivier likes the kisses Anders gives him in the morning the most; they‘re not dating, not anything, really, Anders likes kissing Sebastian too much for that, but they sleep next to each other at night, facing each other or tangled up in their arms. When morning dawns, then, Olivier is quiet until Anders decides it is time for them to get up, with a yawn and a doting smile that Olivier can feel himself getting lost in; he turns and smiles as well, and then he closes his eyes for a split second again, when Anders leans close and presses a kiss to his lips, almost chaste.  
They get up, then, to go along their day as per usual; they‘re not dating, it‘s not like that, but when the evening comes and the night washes over Berlin, that‘s when they end up in one of their beds, clutched tightly too each other. Sometimes, they share heated kisses, hot and heavy- and those are nice, he likes those kisses; but nothing comes ever as close in standings of his favourite kisses than those shared when the morning only breaks. 

And while everyone on the Vipers has a different type of favourite kiss, there is one that touches them all equally as sweet, and which they in no doubt rank higher than any other of their favourite types of kisses- the sweet taste of a kiss of Mother Victorys lips. 


End file.
